


Blood

by Tayefeth



Series: The San Francisco Effect [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Other, Torture, death by torture, written for the hp_for_grownups "View from an Adversary" challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: Rudolphus fancies himself an artist.
Series: The San Francisco Effect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898599





	Blood

Rudolphus admires the patterns his knife makes. It's a delicate knife, perfectly suited to drawing in the perfect medium: blood on flesh. Thin traceries of red darken slowly to that delicious near brown, following its silvery tip. Almost dizzy with the smell of it, he bends to rest his forehead against his canvas. Breathing deeply, he licks the edge of the knife clean.

He retraces a section as the color thins, widening the lines with tiny, feathery slashes. The pattern blurs into incomprehensibility as the color ceases. Disappointed, he hacks at the canvas. Bella will bring him a new one.


End file.
